Fan talk:List of fansubs
I'll convert this into a fancy table in a bit. Feel free to add any I missed. -- Ned Scott 21:28, 6 November 2007 (UTC) What do you think about adding links to where people could find the subbed episodes? (Like clicking on the Ryuu-Rouge name, or the episode #'s could take you to the appropriate download pages)? Good idea/bad idea? I could add in some of the links. I think at the least, we should link to the Sub groups' pages. --Rad140 18:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, we should do that. I'll go ahead and add Ryuu-Rogue and WPP (I only know those two). Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) DATS completed Savers, and Digital Starlight has links to most manga scanlations. Lanate (talk) 20:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I added the two missing links... seems that UptownAnime doesn't have a website, and YoumaOtakus's website doesn't exist anymore, or at least from what i can tell. I'm going to go ahead and add some download links to the page... hope i'm not breaking any rules here.--Rad140 23:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's okay, it'll just be hard. Really hard. Anyway, after a grueling process I added most of them, until I had to be AFK for a min and Rad140 filled in for me. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, so I added all the links to the actual files that I could find. I tried to link to the subbers' websites as much as possible, but where I couldn't find anything, I used some Megaupload links from Digimon Spirit. Feel free to fix-up my linking as you see fit. --Rad140 16:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ---- The WPP links don't work.-- 10:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I redirected the WPP links to their torrent directory instead. You can click on the file links (ie. 1-17, or "here") to get to the actual file.---- Rad140 Message 17:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Savers 3D movie Should the 3D Digimon Savers short be considered one of the Savers movies, or should it be considered separately?---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever existed (Message) 16:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) MADAOmon I might be a little anxious here, but it seems MADAOmon hasn't posted or updated anything since the beginning of April. I'm very tempted to change their status on their Adventure projects.---- Rad140 (Message) 01:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Store and Digimon 02 I haven't been here for awhile but I noticed that someone edited this off. I know people like free stuff and well I don't really like Sony for the stupid lawsuit junk they are pulling but the fact remains that I've bought all but about 20 episodes off PSN/Playstation Store and that it is there. They are 480P DVD quality and I hate to sound like a snob but the streams were of such bad quality that it totally convinced me to buy these. I hate the drm that limits it to Sony systems too but what else am I supposed to do without DVDs? Shadowneko 13:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No Megaupload... ... no more working Megaupload links. Should the links be simply removed or shall someone provide alternate DDLs? 11:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I should have kept a better eye on this...we should not be linking to any filedump site for these, just to the project pages. 14:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC)